<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recuerdos en la Colina by Laurelin_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679840">Recuerdos en la Colina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94'>Laurelin_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Candy Candy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la muerte de Rosemary, Albert intenta asimilar los rotundos cambios en su vida, como futuro líder de la familia Ardley: ¿por qué lo habían elegido? ¿Realmente estaba listo? ¿Qué le aguardaba el destino a un joven de 15 años? No lo sabía, pero conservaba algo más importante: el amor de su hermana. Y por ella lucharía contra toda tristeza, en busca de la felicidad...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recuerdos en la Colina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>
  <strong>POV Albert:</strong>
</p><p>Rosemary ha muerto. No imaginé revivir la misma tragedia, tan pronto. Cuando nuestros padres partieron, les prometí que la cuidaría. Viví aferrado a la idea de que seguiríamos juntos, superando cualquier adversidad. Pensé que compartiría más tiempo con mi hermana y ahora llegó su turno para marcharse; pero no la culpo: ¿qué puede hacer uno contra los designios de la vida? ¿Realmente sé lo que es?</p><p>Apenas cuento con quince años y en medio de mis pocas experiencias, sigo ignorando su verdadero sentido. Porque todavía conservo la inocencia de mi niñez, a pesar de mi edad; porque creo que el mundo siempre será un lugar mejor y olvido que también existen días malos, terribles. Situaciones inesperadas que debo enfrentar. Sólo desearía tener la madurez de Rosemary: ella sí sabía cómo hacer las cosas, era la indicada para llevar el mando familiar. ¿Por qué la Tía Abuela me eligió a mí?</p><p>Sabe cómo soy. Conoce mi espíritu libre: jamás podría corresponder la vida de lujos que ella desearía; y aun así, acepté. Porque tengo el nuevo deber de representar a mi familia: ¡he aquí William Albert, nuevo líder de los Ardley! ¿No te has equivocado conmigo, Tía Abuela? ¡Hay parientes más cualificados que yo! ¿Por qué me confieres una responsabilidad que temo asumir por no estar preparado? Eres excéntrica, algo testaruda; y también el familiar más cercano que me queda, además de mi único sobrino.</p><p>Me apena que tenga que vivir huérfano, siendo tan pequeño. Lo entiendo y a la vez me conforta saber que no estará solo: tiene a Stear y Archie, lo ayudarán a sobreponerse tal como Rosemary y yo pudimos hacerlo, hasta hoy. Es una lástima que no pueda estar con él, ahora que la Tía Abuela insiste en resguardar mi identidad.</p><p>Todo es tan contradictorio… sinceramente, no sé cómo asimilarlo. No le desearía esto a nadie. Anhelaría una vida tan común como la de los jóvenes que veo revolotear en el campo con sus familias, sin tantas preocupaciones, tan felices. ¿Haré las cosas bien, Rosemary? No quiero ser una decepción para nuestros parientes, han depositado su confianza en mí.</p><p>En eso, siento cómo el coche se detiene, no muy lejos de una villa.</p><p>—¿George? —lo miré, intrigado.</p><p>—Perdone la brusquedad, señor William.</p><p>—Descuida. Sólo me extraña el por qué te has detenido.</p><p>—Pensé que querría estar a solas en la colina. Tiene tiempo —observó su reloj—: el tren partirá en dos horas.</p><p>Sólo atino a sonreír, en respuesta a su amabilidad. George es un caballero de confianza: lo estimo demasiado, al punto de considerarlo un padre. Nunca dejaré de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho y hace por mí… incluso ahora, que me acompaña al extranjero por orden de la Tía Abuela, guardando el secreto de mi ascenso familiar. ¡Qué ingenioso, el haberme traído aquí sin que ella se enterara! No demoro ante su solicitud y salgo del coche, rumbo a la colina.</p><p>Recuerdo nuestra infancia, Rosemary: solíamos subir aquí, cuando escapábamos de los regaños de la Tía Abuela. Tú me enseñaste a amar la naturaleza, a sentir cada fibra de su ser en unión con nuestros pensamientos y acciones. Cada vez que vengo aquí y miro el horizonte, recuerdo tus palabras. Las veces que reíamos con el canto de los pájaros y el revolotear de las ardillas. Cuando llorábamos bajo este frondoso árbol, jurando ser buenos hijos a la imagen de nuestros padres en el cielo. Cuando la emoción nos embargaba, como aquella ocasión en la que me contaste de tu futuro matrimonio con el señor Brower.</p><p>¡Cuánto extrañaré esos días, Rosemary! En esta colina, guardo tantos recuerdos inolvidables y aquí me despido de ti, con la total certeza de que tu alma descansa en paz y cuidará de todo cuanto amo, hasta mi regreso. Eres la mejor hermana que he podido tener y sé que Anthony será un vivo reflejo de tu nobleza.</p><p>Quiero respirar aquel aroma floral, antes de partir a Europa. Quiero que tu bondad me acompañe a donde quiera que vaya. Gracias por la fortaleza que me has dado en vida, Rosemary. Juro que jamás la olvidaré…</p><p>
  <strong>FIN POV Albert.</strong>
</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>¡Qué tal! ¡Estoy emocionada, por escribir un primer fic para el fandom de <em>Candy</em>! Sin embargo, la melancolía también me atrapa: es que varios personajes de la serie han tenido vidas muy tristes.</p><p>Decidí empezar con Albert, porque lo admiro demasiado: es quien hace vibrar mi corazón por su madurez y sencillez, por ser un amigo incondicional (también un hombre guapo *-*) y quise retratar su nostalgia tras la muerte de su hermana Rosemary (mamá de Anthony) durante su adolescencia, esa etapa que apenas se ha visto, excepto por su faceta del «Príncipe de la Colina». En cuanto a cronología, no estoy muy segura si está bien: hay pocos datos que he conseguido del ascenso de Albert como líder de la familia Ardley (ayúdenme XD), pero de todas maneras, hice esta historia con amor para ustedes :3         </p><p>Este fic se los dedico a <strong>Sophie Brief</strong> y <strong>Diana Candy</strong>: gracias a nuestra conversación, pude obtener la inspiración para escribir esta historia. Y a los fans de esta serie: de antemano, gracias por su cálido recibimiento. ¡Espero que les guste mucho este fragmento, cuídense! :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>